


Ex-Men

by Aishiterusan



Series: Ex-Men Series [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Roadtrip, Ultimate Universe, Weapon X - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterusan/pseuds/Aishiterusan
Summary: A more Nightcrawler-centric fic for a more Nightcrawler-centric age.





	Ex-Men

**Author's Note:**

> Felt bad not having anything up for people who actually wanted to read this fic. This is essentially a teaser for the fic I'm working on. I plan on releasing multiple chapters (or at least the first arc) all at once. 
> 
> Here's where you can find me/my art
> 
> https://aishiterusan.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nocturnalani
> 
> Feel free to pop on by and ask me any questions or even just to talk! Love you guys, mwah! ;)

Prologue:

 

A swell of pain voids within him. Snow clings to his skin in a searing onslaught of frostbite. Even now, he feels himself stilling. 

 

His heart beats against his ribcage, threatening to free itself under such strain. His balking tendons bind tight as another white-hot jolt of electricity runs through them. 

 

Sulfur. Brimstone. Jolt. 

 

He doubles over at the ripping sensation in his stomach. Torn, aching. He crumples into the snow, heaving. The air stings his throat. He coughs. Nothing comes up. 

 

The sound of helicopter blades slicing the air tears him from the ground. He feels his bruised muscles rend as he induces himself to teleport. 

 

The wind whips against him like a leather strap and he is almost knocked to the ground again. Lights. Voices. Obscured by the storm, the wind, the snow. 

 

He blinks. The ice feels like glass in his eyes. 

 

The dogs, the hounds, are not far off. They give chase with stamina unmatched. 

 

He stumbles forward and again emerges from a gash of black smoke. Again and again. Just once more. 

 

He feels the sharp throb in his neck, pinning him to the ground. He is stopped, dead. He feels as much, compelling his body to move and it will not. 

 

A dry coughing sob wets his mouth. He is descended upon without delay. 

 

The chained heel of a boot presses into the side of his head. It’s a dull ache, making the blood rush forth. The cold metal bites into his skin. 

 

“You got pretty far, boy.” A rush of smoke billows into the air, a few ashes falling onto his skin. “Just not far enough.”

 

The ground begins to tremble, enticing the surrounding trees to shed piled snow. 

 

There, in the distance, a light cuts through the blizzard. Black, puffing clouds mingle with the falling snow. 

 

“There goes your ride. Suppose you could still make it if you really wanted to. Might tear you to pieces in the process, but that ain’t the point, is it.”

 

The chilly metal cleaves his skin. 

 

“Yeah, you could make it. Tuck yourself away in some dark corner and wait till you get somewhere. Have a whole new life.”

 

The train passes one car after another, squealing across frozen rails. 

 

“That what you’re thinkin’, boy?”

  
  


Chapter 1: Three Wise Men

 

He lets his fingers roam the ridges cut into his cheeks in mindless motion. The act is almost too familiar to detect. His two fingertips gently prodding at the old scars, brushing away the fine fur to feel the raised skin beneath. 

 

“You ever come to bed last night, sugar?” She pours the coffee. 

 

...

To Be Continued


End file.
